<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] acclimation by Orson_Bennett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930865">[Podfic] acclimation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett'>Orson_Bennett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Terror (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, Podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis swallows. “I wasn’t aware the costume trunks were out.”</p><p>“They’re not out, persay,” James says, running his hand along the fabric. “I just snuck this one out of the trunk before we left harbour.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Francis Crozier/Sir James Clark Ross</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] acclimation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/gifts">ktula</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320988">acclimation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula">ktula</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/acclimation/s-mogOTTjXJga">acclimation</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I whipped this up right after a two-hour recording for another project. I think the jaggedness of my voice doesn't work against it, though.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>